In general, water pipes are needed for household car washing or garden watering. At present, retractable pipes have been very popular. However, ordinary retractable water pipes are not durable with a short service life and have the following shortcomings: first, the outermost fabric sleeve is prone to wear or tear during use, and furthermore, sharp gravel particles and plant prickles on the ground can pierce the fabric sleeve, so that the pressure-resistant effect of the fabric sleeve is lost, causing that the inner pipe is expanded and ruptured from the rupture of the fabric sleeve; second, with the broken of the outermost fabric sleeve, the gravel particles and the plant prickles can directly contact the inner pipe, leading to the rupture of the inner pipe; third, the fabric sleeve is easily contaminated with muddy water and dust when wriggling on the ground, which is not conducive to its cleaning and storage.